<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tag by Agirllovespancakes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421689">Tag</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agirllovespancakes/pseuds/Agirllovespancakes'>Agirllovespancakes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Triple Frontier (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agirllovespancakes/pseuds/Agirllovespancakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader goes to the gym where the boys are. Realizing they are playing a game. It is based on the movie Tag. And very short.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William "Ironhead" Miller/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the way back from college you decided to surprise your newly found boyfriend. Giggling, you drove your car to the gym where he and his sweet brother train regularly. You learned they would always, no matter what, train on Thursday evening. The rain made the building look dark and creepy which creeped you up. However, the though of surprising him and making him smile widened your giggling smirk. Parking the car next to their car, you ran towards the building. Soaking wet, you laughed, struggling to walk straight towards the front door. While opening the door you heard a lot loud cracking noises, confused you dared to walk further. You did rather be in there warm than waiting outside for them to come outside. But the noises sound like things were breaking. You also heard screaming, yelling and cheering. </p>
<p>You tiptoed on the floor looking suspiciously around the corner to the door that leads to the main gym hall. The hall where boys and girls occasionally fight each other with combat training. William suggested you would like sometime and maybe learn some self defense. He said it would be more safe for you when you have girl nights with your friends. It made your heart melt because none of your exes wondered about your safety instead of cheating on them. But you were looking at the door very curious and also quite scared because you never heard such loud noises before. </p>
<p>The door cracked open with a loud bang and Pope passed, running fast. He yelled a hey at you before vanishing. You looked back at him confused, your hey clearly not reaching him anymore. Turning your head back at the now open door you saw a Benny coming very fast, screeching the air out of his lungs. Also passing you with a loud heyyyy. You were now really extremely confused but it made you giggle. It looked very feral and funny how both of them ran fast. You went to the main gym now seeing Tom looking very tired and sad at the ring. You okay you asked.<br/>
“No.”<br/>
“Why are Pope and Benny running around?”<br/>
“They are playing again.” He sighed. Running his hand over his face.<br/>
Your ears peaking you glanced around you. You heard someone yelling again. You laughed at the situation. Tom would always look quite depressed if something stupid happened. It was like being around your brother and his friends except they are your boyfriends friends.<br/>
“Tom? What are they playing?” You asked, placing a hand on his shoulder as support. You knew from William he worries all the time.<br/>
“You might be able to stop them. They are playing Tag ever since they saw the movie. It wasn’t even good, it was horrible. Just a stupid comedy.” He vented. Sighing deeply, staring at something in front of him.<br/>
You frowned being confused until you realized you saw the ad on Netflix. “Omg.”<br/>
He looked up at you, concerned.<br/>
“It is may and they are imitating the movie!” You grinned at what you saw earlier.<br/>
Tom just grunted as a reply to your comment. </p>
<p>Leaving Tom where he sits you went to explore the halls. You really wanted to witness more of this stupid game instead of surprising William. Smiling you moved low past the lockers, hoping to scare someone. Hearing loud footsteps in a locker room you knew you were close to one of them. Opening the door you yelled a hey very loud. Jumping back in a locker catfish screamed at you. His eyes wide at seeing you.<br/>
“Fuck. I didn’t know you would be here.”<br/>
Laughing loud you pointed at him: “I scared you.”<br/>
“The fuck you scared me. I thought I was safe here for now.”<br/>
“I heard your footsteps dude. You gotta be less loud if you want to hide.”<br/>
“Close the door- He pointed. -I need to rest.” He whispered.<br/>
Smiling you pat the door, closing it with a soft clink. “Spill the tea.” You asked.<br/>
He groaned, taking off his hat to pat his hair until it was messy.<br/>
“Talk!” You demanded. Throwing up your arms.<br/>
“Thing is. We watched the movie Tag like three weeks ago and made the deal to play it in May here so nothing falls apart. But Benny and Pope take it way too seriously. Like we already broke the  display cabinet with trophies.” He sighed and blinked visibly. You could only smile at how things work out now. You really loved them all.<br/>
“Where are they now?”<br/>
“They could be anywhere but like the building is not that big. Just walk around and you see them anyway.”<br/>
You walked up to him to give him a hug. “Don’t worry, I will be fine.”<br/>
Shoving him to sit down you left the room to go further. It was very very quiet and that creeped you out to be honest. You really hate not knowing what is happening. </p>
<p>Suddenly someone pressed you against the wall, putting his hand over your mouth so you couldn’t scream at the sudden action. You blinked at Benny. “What the hell!”<br/>
He puts a finger up, notifying you to silence down.<br/>
You whispered: “What are you doing?”<br/>
“I need to get away from Will!” He said.<br/>
“William is it now?” You asked eager.<br/>
“You can’t play with us. It is boys only.”<br/>
“Not fair.” You pushed him. Yelling Williams name very loud.<br/>
“Nooooo.” Benny shunned away. “You are dangerous.”<br/>
Laughing you waited, leaning against the wall. Seeing where Benny went you heard someone approaching you with loud noises. </p>
<p>“Where is he?” William screamed. Coming to stand next to you he grinned wide at your presence. Hi he said. You smiled at him. “Go get him. You tilted your head to where Benny went.<br/>
William smirked giving you a quick firm kiss before running further.<br/>
Walking back to the main gym hall you saw Tom getting up. He gave you a questioning look which you replied with thumbs up.<br/>
He sighed: “I feel like I am the only one facing big problems.”<br/>
“You just need to find happiness in small things.”<br/>
“Like the broken pieces of the display cabinet?”<br/>
Savage you thought. Raising your eyebrows you nodded at him.<br/>
He shaked his head horizontally. “I am leaving. Can you tell the guys that?”<br/>
“Sure, no problem.”<br/>
Waiting, you sat down on the bench. Looking around you, you noticed a lot chairs fell down and even a table was on it’s side. You sighed, being happy to be here even thought they are very busy.<br/>
An hour later you heard William coming, running towards you. He yelled get up and grabbed your arm. Dragging you with him towards your car you both laughed in the rain.<br/>
“Start the fucking car! Now!” He yelled. Shutting the door that hard you swore it could break.<br/>
“Okay, okay, okay, I drive already.”<br/>
Starting the car you drove backwards with a dangerous speed. Driving toward the main road you giggled loudly at what happened. He snapped his head, looking behind him.<br/>
“We are safe.” He announced like some assassin was trying to kill him.<br/>
“Who is it?” You asked.<br/>
“I don’t know but I am hungry.”<br/>
“That’s why you dragged me away.” You rolled your eyes.<br/>
“Who said I’m hungry for food.” He smirked cheekily at you.<br/>
You slapped him while keeping your eyes at the road. “Don’t do that. I am driving!”<br/>
“I know, I know. I am just really hyper.”<br/>
“I can see that.” </p>
<p>At your place you opened your front door. Noticing William checked the neighborhood like a maniac before entering your house. He immediately went everywhere to check if windows were open. Locking both the door and the windows twice to secure safety. He sighed in peace going downstairs toward your kitchen where you operated on food.<br/>
“What are you making?” He wrapped his arms around your figure. Giving you a tight hug from behind. Nipping at the skin in your neck.<br/>
“Pizza sandwiches.” You pressed yourself into him. “If you let me finish them we can eat in fifteen minutes.”<br/>
“It sounds very good.” He pressed a kiss on your cheek. “I love you.”<br/>
You squealed at hearing him saying these words. He never said it before. Putting the knife down you turned around to hug him. “I love you too.”<br/>
You kissed him now. Smiling, he grinned at your reaction.<br/>
“Did you enjoy what happened today?”<br/>
“There is going to be more, right!” You laughed, hitting him in the chest. “I can’t believe I met you so recently.”<br/>
“Yeah, I’m glad we met. It was destiny.”<br/>
“Now, if you let me finish this.” You smirked at him. “We can play another game after this.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>